Prince of Troy, You Had No Right
by PactumServa
Summary: Hector anguishes over Paris's decision.


Troy's a great movie, and I hope this does it some justice.  
Another unbeta-ed fic, apologies in advance for mistakes I missed.  
Copyright of Troy belongs to umm ... Troy? Not me, anyhow.  
Enjoy!

**Prince of Troy, You Had No Right**

"If you weren't my brother, I'd kill you where you stand."

Oh Paris, my brother … how I meant it at that time. I would have. As much as I love you, as much as I dote on you and cherish you and cover for you when it is needed, for Troy, for my country … I'd have killed you. It would have broken my heart, but I would've done it. Willingly.

How could you have done such a thing?

I remember how I shoved you and yelled at you, in full view of the crew. This time, this time … you had gone too far. I could not believe that you had forgotten who you were.

You are a Prince of Troy, Paris.

A _Prince of Troy._ Did your lessons mean nothing to you? Did your never learn how you must think with your head, not with your heart? Again, how many years has our father worked for peace? How many people have Troy lost on the battlefields? How many lives have been shattered, how many families have been destroyed?

How many more will it take before you realise that love is not a game, my brother.

Do you remember what I roared at you on the ship? Did my words finally sink in? You know nothing about love. You spat on our father's love when you brought that woman with you. You showed me that you held no love for your country when you made that fatal choice. How could you, Paris. How could you let Troy burn for one woman.

_You had no right_.

I'm sorry you weren't as fortunate as me. I'm sorry that your one true love had to be the only woman you couldn't have.

But you shouldn't have taken her. If it meant you being desolate and lonely and single for the rest of your life, then fine. So be it. But you weren't allowed to love her, my brother. The price of greatness is responsibility. You may not have chosen to be born into the royal house, but the fact remains that you were, and cannot change that. You are a Prince of Troy. If it means the lives of our Trojans, brother, then yes. You cannot love. Your first and foremost duty isn't to yourself, but to your people. Your Trojans.

And how you've failed them.

And how you've failed me.

I have a wife. She is the most amazing woman on the planet. She loves you like a little brother. And I know you love her back.

I have a child. I have this wonderful, bright, brown-eyed baby boy. He's only little, but I can already tell how strong he's going to be when he grows up. Right now though, he's only got a little fluff of hair and an adorable little gurgle. Did you know he already hates peas, just like I hate them? He's starting to recognise his daddy, too, and likes pulling at daddy's curls.

I love him.

I love them.

And I love you. But Paris, my brother … what have you done? I wanted to have more children with Andromache. I wanted to see my baby boy grow into a strapping lad, I wanted to see the girls chasing after him. I wanted him to know his father.

But none of this will happen now. For your moment of foolishness, I will never get that chance. She will never get that chance. We will never get that chance.

For today, I go to my death.

Achilles will come. And I will fall. Every man knows his limits. You should have known yours, Paris, but you did not. I know mine, and I know that before the day is out, I will be destroyed.

I have just spent the last night in the arms of my wife. I have just spent my last dawn gazing at my son. I have put on my armour for the last time. And now, I will go to my death. Because I have sworn to protect my country. And I will do so.

You did not learn this lesson, Paris, but it is too late now. Do you understand what you've done? My death today will buy a few more hours, a few more days, maybe even a few more weeks for my family, for my people, but it will not be enough.

I know you will ask, why did we not turn back when you first told me? Why did I not just kill you, take your beloved back and be done with it? Why did I not allow Helen to escape back? Why not just use the archers to shoot Achilles dead when he comes today?

Perhaps we coddled you too much. Loved you too much. Spoiled you too much. The thing is, Paris, the moment you succumbed to your weakness, Troy's fate was sealed.

Can you comprehend the consequences of your actions? The Greeks will not be appeased.

You've betrayed your country. You've _condemned _your country. TROY WILL FALL.

Do you see now? It's over. Troy will be nothing but a notation in a history scroll. Centuries of glory, all reduced to nothing within one hard-fought campaign from Greece. How will we be remembered? The country that fell because a younger son couldn't reign in his lust for a forbidden woman? The country conquered by Achilles, the most powerful warrior of them all? Will we even be remembered? History is written by the victors, after all, and Paris, you have ensured that that will certainly not be us.

I don't care about history. I don't care if we're forgotten. But I care about my wife. I care about my son, whose life you've denied. He will never get the chance to swing his first practice sword, ride his first horse, taste his first kiss. What did he do to deserve your selfish decisions?

Achilles is calling. I must go to my death.

I know I look calm, but inside I burn. I rage for my son, who will never know the glory that was Troy. I rage for my wife – she deserves so much better than the fate you have sealed for her. And most of all … I rage for our people. The Trojans put their faith in you, Paris, and look how you have rewarded them. Our nation will fall.

What have you done, oh Prince of Troy.

… _you had no right._


End file.
